


Fear of Mortality

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Fear of Mortality

He knew from the moment he started flying he could die in the blink of an eye. But he didn't let the feat of death stop him.

He knew when he volunteered for the Atlanitis Project the unknown could kill him. But he didn't let his fear of the uncertain stop him.

He knew the first time he met a wraif how he would die. He just didn't expect it to come this soon and he didn't expect it to come with a bug attached to his neck and his ship stuck in the stargate. Funny though, he wasn't afraid anymore.


End file.
